


Five Minutes: Kyouko Leaves Sayaka's Body Behind

by TaraSamadhi



Series: What Sayaka Left Behind [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Confessional, Elegy, F/F, Falling In Love, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions, Memory Related, One True Pairing, Past Character Death, Self-Sacrifice, Soulmates, Tragedy, True Love, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraSamadhi/pseuds/TaraSamadhi
Summary: PMMM, Episode 9.Kyouko leaves Sayaka's body behind, having decided to seek her soul in Oktavia's labyrinth.Five minutes of heartbreak, reflection, confession, and farewell.A tiny story.Warning: This is very sad.





	Five Minutes: Kyouko Leaves Sayaka's Body Behind

It’s been a minute or so since Kyubey left. My guess is that he lied to me, the little bastard, but I’ll believe in something anyway. Sayaka’s body is already gone, I know. She still smells sweet, so sweet, but that won’t last long. 

Some things don’t snap back together. But I know Sayaka’s in the labyrinth. I can leave her body here. I can’t leave her soul there. Maybe it will work and the soul gem and her body can come back. I'm going to ask her little friend Madoka to help. Sayaka won't come back just for me.

I don’t like hamburgers anymore. I’ll leave this one here on the floor. And all this other crap I eat. What have I been doing, anyway?

*

So I stand back up and walk over to you, Sayaka. Really, I know your life here has crossed the big river. Your face is so beautiful still, your strength and love for life so obvious in what's left of the sweet body you thought had already died. But it’s all a goodbye. It’s all just a goodbye.

Here I go. I never thought I’d do this. Even my family, what was left of them, I wanted buried safe in the earth. I wanted them gone from my sight so even the traces of them would not be hurt anymore by my being there. So here I go. My lips are approaching your forehead, touching it, lingering on the last echoes of life, lifting up.

The clock on the night table says three minutes have gone by. I can’t give myself long. Already I feel myself folding.

It’s been what? Two weeks? Two minutes? Two years?

Fighting to the death in our first moments together, no reason at all, total ignorance. You dying when Madoka threw away your soul gem, and my finding out the secret and losing every bit of anger toward you. I felt only yearning for you to come back, even then. Mocking you for loving that violin boy. Our talk in the church, your pride as you walked away, my misery I didn’t understand as I watched you go.

Then watching you fall away, explode into nothing, not knowing what I was seeing. Because how could it possibly happen to you? Wouldn’t you get up? Your quickness, bravery, beauty, foolishness. How could you not get up? I thought that just talking with you when I could would keep you steady. It made no sense, I did not know what I was feeling. How could I, Sayaka? There was so little time.

Four minutes. It’s time to go. The lamp is turned low and what remains of you in this world is still so beautiful. You were so beautiful. It cuts me up like knives. How can I leave that beauty behind. But it’s gone.

There are people who will miss you so much, if you don’t come back. Madoka, of course. Your family... How could you ever have been allowed to think yourself unloved? All of us are fools.

Gotta go. Shouldn’t leave all this garbage food here, but if I stay any longer I’ll lie down beside you and die.

I laughed at you, Sayaka. I laughed at you for falling for that violin boy. And it’s so unfair, so unfair I want to rip my own heart out. 

Now there is no one to laugh at me for falling in love with you.


End file.
